I was Yours
by KaibaGirl17
Summary: A series of one-shots based around Rachel and Vincent Phantomhive from the time they were engaged to that fateful night at the Phantomhive manor. Of course, Ciel and a few others will make appearances as well. Does not contain 2CT. Enjoy.
1. Courteous Courtship

A/N: I've been kind of thinking this one over for sometime now and I've finally decided to go through with it; this chapter will be the first in a series of one-shots involving the Phantomhives, and of course their friends and family, from the time Rachel and Vincent married to the night the manor was attacked. I welcome any feedback, except flames of course. That said, everyone enjoy.

 _ **Also, a very special thank you to white pedal for looking over this first chapter, and helping me with the title. You're awesome!**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, Yana Toboso does.

...

Angelina Dalles frowned at her reflection. How she hated that, even with her sixteenth birthday fast approaching and her on the brink of womanhood, still looked more like a child.

She alternated between loving and hating her red hair, ever since ' _he_ ' had complimented it, saying it suited her well and that she should be proud of it.

' _He_ ' was expected to visit the Dalles estate today, but not for the reasons she wished. He was not coming to call on her. No...

' _He_ ' was coming to visit ' _her_ '.

Her sister Rachel, was her senior by three years but she had blossomed into a proper lady. Their mother had been a great beauty, so it had been evident that Rachel, who favored her, would follow suit. Meanwhile Ann had inherited the looks of her father.

In addition to being beautiful, Rachel was kind and, as far as Angelina was concerned, perfect in nearly every way. Sometimes, she felt her sister was too perfect.

The elder Dalles sister's only flaw was the one she had no control over; she was frail, afflicted by asthma.

She was so perfect, it came as little surprise when 'he', Earl Vincent Phantomhive, had chosen Rachel as his intended bride. He was five years older than the eighteen-year-old Rachel, but that seemed to be of no one's concern.

Angelina was pulled from her thoughts as Rachel's breathy laugh drifted up to her through the open window.

...

It was a bright, lovely summer day and Rachel had been feeling much better. So what better way to spend it than strolling through the gardens with her companion?

For the last few months, Vincent Phantomhive had courted her. Just a week previously, they had finalized that she would soon marry him.

Rachel smiled as Vincent brushed his lips against her cheek in a chaste kiss. Their wedding was only a few weeks away, but even so Rachel found herself in the company of her groom to be more often than anyone else's.

Her mother and father walked a short distance behind them, their presence ensuring that no shadow could be cast over Rachel's reputation, should a question of impropriety arise. After all, society had rules when it came to how ladies and gentlemen, even those engaged to be married, interacted with one another. And those rules were not bent or broken.

It was true, love had very little to do with marriage, being ignored in favor of ambition and status. As far as aristocratic matches went, someone like Vincent would have been a very good prospect.

But that wasn't why Rachel felt she was so fortunate; Vincent was five years older, but unlike the many other men her father kept company with, he was so wonderfully different. His rather curious sense of humor was, admittedly, a match for her own, and he was kind to her sister, something her previous gentlemen callers had neglected to do. The others had never even spared Ann so much as a glance.

"She really is a lovely girl," Vincent had said a few weeks before. "She just needs to see it for herself."

"It was very generous of you to pay her that kindness," Rachel replied. "Maybe now she will."

"A gentleman must always be courteous to a lady," the Queen's Guard Dog reminded her, "Especially when the lady in question is your sister and will soon be mine as well."

...

...

Well, that was the first chapter and I do hope everyone enjoyed it.

The next one will be out on Wednesday, February 14. I'm sure everyone knows why.

Also, for those of you who have enjoyed _**Someone Did Come**_ , the new chapter will be out today. That's all for now.


	2. Aftermath

A/N: Here is the new chapter as promised. Thanks a lot to James Birdsong for the review on the previous chapter. Enjoy, and Happy Valentine's Day, everyone.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of the characters, Yana Toboso does.

...

The sky was clear, however, and while the weather was not warm, it was a dry, crisp day, perfect for the wedding of Vincent Phantomhive, and his new bride Rachel.

Rachel Dalles...no...Phantomhive, had crossed the threshold of the vast manor that would now serve as her home just as it had done her husband.

"Welcome home, my lady."

The blonde bride turned to see the elderly man that served as Vincent's butler. Tanaka, she remembered his name.

She could hear her husband speaking in the study, followed by another voice, this one deeper and noticably rougher. It could only belong to Diedrich.

The man had travelled from Germany in order to attend their wedding, and though he did everything possible to maintain a reluctant and surly demeanor, he had acted as Vincent's best man and, despite all attempts to mask it, Rachel had seen him allowing a small smile, and she was certain that her groom had seen it as well.

...

All the proper and formal ceremony did not come to an end until the sun had set and night fell over the city of London and the Phantomhive Manor that stood a stone's throw from it.

' _This is my home now,_ ' Rachel thought with a combination of excitement and...a bit of sadness.

She would miss living with her mother and father and younger sister. She had always been with them and now that had all changed. But she didn't regret marrying Vincent.

"I'm glad all the pomp and pageantry's finally over," she turned to see Vincent smiling at her. "I was getting rather tired of smiling at perfect strangers and pretending that their words of congratulations and well wishes for our future together were true."

"As was I," Rachel agreed.

Vincent smiled. Ann was right, Rachel never put on airs. And for that, he was grateful.

Now the only thing that was on his mind was looking to the future he and Rachel would have together.

...

...

The next chapter will be out on Friday, February 23rd. Until then, everyone.


End file.
